


My Child

by Mx Magic Fluffenmew (PerpetuallyDone)



Series: Tumblr Requests [6]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Android Lil Bulb, Androids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetuallyDone/pseuds/Mx%20Magic%20Fluffenmew
Summary: In which the phrase “Do as I say, and not as I do,” is implemented.  (Android Lil Bulb AU)





	My Child

**Author's Note:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED:  
24\. my child with Gyro and Android Lil Bulb (platonic)?

When your days started at 3 AM and could last until 3 AM the next morning, they could be considered rather long. Gyro long since grown used to such work days, and the three hours of sleep he caught when he could. Working overnights, way past when the rest of his team went home or fell asleep, was the norm. Fenton and Manny left for their typical five to eight hours, and Lil Bulb would get plugged in at his desk when its battery reached its last legs.

But since Lil Bulb became simply Bulb with his upgrade, it wasn’t so easy to wrangle him into doing such. Though Gyro could still scoop his child up and go charge him if he wanted; Bulb could and would oh so easily unplug himself, or go find yet another extension cable. (Gyro used to let him do that, but Fenton tripped too many times, and he didn’t feel like having to go through all the trouble of replacing him.)

So that night, he decided to try something different. 

Bulb sat at his father’s desk, sluggishly comparing notes. Gyro didn’t need to ask how low his battery was (15% as the yellow in his eyes paled significantly), but he did so anyway, receiving the exact response he expected.

“What percentage is your battery at?”

With half-lidded eyes, the child sighed and sat up, looking dead head instead of at Gyro. “I’m in power saving mode while I finish my additions to the Pencil Pusher Project. Once I’ve concluded my part, I will- _HEY_!!”

As he explained himself, Gyro reached over from his spot behind him and snatched the clipboard right off his desk. He held it clear above his head as Bulb twisted in his seat, half-lidded look turning into a glare. Little hands reached up, making grabby motions for the paperwork. “I was nearly finished!!”

Unfazed, Gyro shook his head. “You can finish tomorrow. IF you keep pushing yourself like this, your battery will die before you can charge yourself. If that happens, it will take several hours _just _to turn you back on again.“ 

Not tearing his sights away from the child, he tossed the clipboard like a frisbee toward his own desk. He missed by a long shot, ignoring the loud clatter as he knocked something else down. Oh well. The interns could take care of it tomorrow. “You can finish it another time.”

Two stared at each other for a few long moments, twin Gearloose Glares fixated on each other. Neither of them made a sound.

Right when Gyro thought he might give in, Bulb suddenly sprung from his seat, bolting for the direction of his clipboard. Despite having been moving so slowly before, the little chicken ran off like he was about to rampage, eyes locked on his goal. 

He didn’t make it too far, however, as Gyro was only two steps behind him. He scooped him up and held him tightly to his chest, trying his best not to drop him as he wiggled and squirmed. “Bulb, I _will _drop you if you don’t stop, and that’s not a threat!" 

His gripped thankfully didn’t slip before Bulb stopped his second escape attempt. The child went limp in his arms, half-heartedly glaring at his clipboard among Pencil Pusher parts on the floor. The pages were creased, maybe even torn, but he could rewrite them. Preferably sooner than later, but later looked like his only option.

"I don’t wanna go to sleep…" Bulb mumbled, words starting to slur a bit. He didn’t kick up a fuss as his father adjusted his grip on him, cradling him to his chest with one arm under his knees, the other behind his back. His head rested against his chest, eyelids growing heavy. He couldn’t help but let out a small giggle as Gyro tried to blow away the fluff of headfeathers that got in his face. 

With an affectionate roll of his eyes, Gyro started to leave the main lab and for their apartment on the far end. "Oh hush, you…” He murmured, no malice in his voice. 

“It’s just sleep mode. You need to use it this time instead of watching that mind rotting box as you charge. Otherwise, you’ll use too much of your battery, and it will take you _far _more than a few hours to charge.”

Moonlight shone through the bay waters, casting soft blue lights on the two as they went home. All was silent aside from the faint whirring of whatever machinery could be left on. The steady, rhythmic fall of his father’s chest was a comfort. The dull footfalls kept him awake enough to appreciate the moment. 

“…So I’m not sleeping?" Bulb questioned softly, forcing his eyes open enough to look up at Gyro.

He frowned, small and barely there, but Bulb could see it clearly at that angle. When his father didn’t respond, he frowned as well and dropped his head back to his chest.

”…You could call it that, if you want,“ Gyro finally spoke. Bulb didn’t look up, instead focusing on the slight rumbling in his chest as he talked to him.

"That’s what Fenton calls it when you go charge, and I stopped fighting _that _particular battle with him a while back. All it did was waste time. Dilly dallying and dawdling.” He scoffed, shaking his head. "It all means the same thing… What does it matter?“

Bulb let out a soft hum, thinking on his words for a moment. ”…I believe I prefer ‘sleep’ over ‘sleep mode’. The latter tacks on an extra word. It wastes breath.“

As they approached the apartment door, Gyro couldn’t help but huff a laugh. "You’re siding with Fenton?" 

Bulb shrugged a shoulder, listening as Gyro punched in the code and the doors slid open. "I don’t not like him. He’s…. Nice." 

Gyro didn’t say anything as he laid his child down in his bed, but he listened. Even if it didn’t seem like it, he always did.

Watching as his father rooted through the bedside table for the charging cords, Bulb rolled over, one hand pressed beneath his cheek. 8% and dropping now. ”…He brought me something back from Marty’s yesterday.“

"Did he now?" 

"Mmhm…" He closed his eyes, letting out a soft <strike>unneeded</strike> breath. 

"What did you get?" Gyro continued to ask him little questions, despite initially wanting him to conserve his battery. With it being so close to the end, he needed that little reassurance he wasn’t <strike>dead </strike>offline entirely.

”…A turnover.“

"What kind?”

“…Blueberry. It… I got some on my feathers, but… He helped me clean it up ‘fore you got back." Bulb didn’t put up a fuss as his father took his shirt off, but he certainly didn’t help either. The cord connected easily. His shoes and socks joined the pile on the floor, and Gyro swore if he made a habit out of this, he was going to have to invest in pajamas.

He would need to find an alternative to the cord too. Maybe a wirelessly charging bed…?

He rose to his feet and picked up the blanket folded at the end of the bed. Grabbing a corner in each hand, he shook it out, dozens of multi-colored robots smiling at nothing in particular. Carefully, he draped it over his child, then tucked the edge beneath him. "Did you at least like it?” he finally replied.

Bulb nodded his head, making his feathers start to stick up from where they rubbed against the pillow. “Mmhm…”

Gyro leaned down and smoothed the feathers back into place. “Good. Maybe if you start going to sleep m- more at a decent time, I’ll buy you some.”

If Bulb noticed his near mess up, he didn’t seem to care. A faint, sleepy smile rose to his beak. "Do as you say… Not like you do?“ 

"Exactly." Gyro smoothed Bulb’s feathers back one last time before straightening himself up and turning to leave. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t leave those Pusher pieces on the floor like that for tomorrow. Knowing his luck, they would be walking around by morning.

”…G'night, daddy.“

"Good night, my child.”


End file.
